


Llevaba botas doradas

by sweetapocalyptc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetapocalyptc/pseuds/sweetapocalyptc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Heather Small - Proud]<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que se llama Harry?<br/>- Tío, le cobré el otro día. Me enseñó su documento de identidad.<br/>- ¿Has pensado en que tal vez sea falso? - Se sienta en la misma silla y cruza las piernas. Si Louis fuera un pintor o tuviera    talento para la escultura querría hacer de él una obra de arte y colocarle en el Vaticano - A lo mejor no es quien dice ser. A lo mejor es un cantante famoso que quiere escapar de la presión. ¿Y si es Justin Timberlake?<br/>- Zayn - Louis contiene una carcajada -, ¿eso que te has fumado ahí fuera era un cigarrillo o se te han mezclado los porros esta mañana?<br/>- Sólo bromeaba - aunque no pierde el tiempo en comprobar que la pitillera está llena de tabaco y nada más -. Probablemente sólo sea un ricachón vanidoso con el sentido de la moda estropeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llevaba botas doradas

**\- CAPÍTULO I -**

 

Cuando el despertador suena el ser humano que hay tumbado en la cama piensa que tiene que ser una puñetera broma. Louis recuerda haber visto "siete horas hasta que suene la alarma" en la pantalla del móvil la noche anterior. Y no han pasado siete horas. Siete horas en un videojuego de _Los Sims_ tal vez. Siete horas en el mundo real no.

Con resignación estira el brazo y sin abrir siquiera los ojos desliza el pulgar y apaga el sonido insoportable de tono predeterminado.

Louis Tomlinson no quiere levantarse. No quiere desayunar, ni lavarse los dientes, ni vestirse ni salir a la calle. En definitiva:  no quiere ser persona.

Querría quedarse ahí, debajo de las sábanas que hay que echar pronto a lavar hasta que el mundo llegue a su fin. Que le dejen dormir. Sólo pide eso.

Desafortunadamente algún ente superior no quiere que eso suceda porque nota un peso muerto caer sobre sus piernas y luego una respiración caliente sobre la cara.

-        Doc, no... - Gruñe dándose la vuelta y lo único que consigue es un lametón en la nuca - ¡Doc!

Doc es el  hombre de su vida; quien le acompaña por las mañanas cuando se hace el desayuno y quien nunca protesta cuando le abraza y espachurra.

Louis se incorpora para acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño beagle que le observa con ojos castaños tristes. No es que esté triste ni nada por el estilo, es que su perro siempre tiene esa expresión de que han atropellado a su mejor amigo. En eso se parecen y por eso son almas gemelas o algo. Tristes por las mañanas y tristes por las noches pero con ganas caninas de comer.

-        ¿Quieres salir a pasear, eh? - Un movimiento de cola y la lengua en sus dedos. Eso es que sí.

Louis lo aparta de sus brazos y estira las piernas para tocar el suelo. Hay un pantalón de chándal del día anterior sobre la alfombra - no porque le guste hacer deporte. Simplemente es una prenda de ropa cómoda - y una camiseta presumiblemente limpia tirada sobre la mesilla. Suficiente. Alcanza las gafas y cuando sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la poca luz que entra por la ventana se calza unas zapatillas sin siquiera molestarse por los calcetines y suspira.

Todos los días igual.

Lavarse los dientes.

Evitar mirarse al espejo.

Coger la correa.

-        ¡Doc! - El animal corretea y se sienta esperando a que Louis abra la puerta del piso y salga al exterior.

Podría dejarla abierta y el pobre desgraciado que entrase no tendría nada que llevarse. Tal vez el televisor viejo que rescató de casa de su madre cuando se mudó. O ese armario que huele a polillas. Si es que las polillas huelen a algo. No es que no le guste su casa, porque tenerla significa que vive solo, que no tiene que aguantar a su madre gritándole todas las mañanas que haga algo con su vida. Y qué cojones, puede ver la televisión hasta la hora que le da la gana y luego protestar por las mañanas cuando tiene que madrugar.

Y por fin puede tener perro.

Hace poco más de un año que ocupó ese piso en Londres y unos nueve meses desde que Doc empezó a formar parte de su reducida unidad familiar.

No hay ascensor así que baja las escaleras al trote y con un animado Doc agitando la cola detrás de él. Se cruzan con la señora Rose en el rellano del segundo piso y Louis ni siquiera se molesta en saludarla. Es ese tipo de vecino, sí. El que nunca saluda. El que todo el mundo está esperando que aparezca en las noticias pegado a una aguja o colgado del ventilador del techo. Louis no tiene dinero ni ganas para drogas y su apartamento no tiene ventilador, así que mala suerte.

Afuera hace un frío de mil pares de narices y maldice por no haber cogido una chaqueta o por haber pensado que no haría frío en pleno septiembre. A Doc no le cuesta mucho encontrar un par de árboles que marcar y Louis tiene que recoger con una bolsa el regalo que deja en la puerta de la panadería.

-        No podías esperar a que llegáramos al parque, ¿verdad?

El perro mueve las orejas largas y le observa atentamente, como si entendiese una mierda de lo que dice.

Aprovecha para dejarlo atado en la entrada del establecimiento y da un salto para entrar a la panadería. Siempre compra ahí. Está cerca y el pan es más barato que en la acera de enfrente. Elige una barra caliente y la coloca sobre el mostrador con impaciencia. La mujer le observa con una ceja arqueada, esperando un intercambio de palabras que no se produce y Louis empieza a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie. Tiene prisa.

Deja caer varias monedas sobre la mano de la panadera y recoge su pan para dar media vuelta. Cuando sale a la calle Doc le espera relamiéndose y Louis se recuerda a sí mismo darle un trozo de corteza cuando vuelvan a casa. A su espalda siente la mirada de la mujer todavía sobre él.

Vive en un barrio lo suficientemente pequeño como para que la gente se quede con tu cara. Él no tiene ningún conocido por allí. Que tenga la obligación de dormir en la misma calle que otras personas no las convierte en sus amigos ni nada por el estilo. Sabe que a la gente le gusta charlar, compartir historias y cotilleos con el tío que vende el periódico en la esquina, o con la mujer que hornea el pan e incluso con el hombre que vacía las papeleras todas las mañanas.

Louis no es así.

Tiene una vida, tiene un trabajo y tiene unas preocupaciones entre las que no se encuentra trabar amistades en su barrio. Es por eso que cree que le cae mal a casi todo el mundo. Probablemente sea el tipo raro que pasea al perro todos los días y que de vez en cuando llega a casa con bolsas y bolsas de prendas de ropa de marca.

Doc ladra y Louis le obliga a ir más rápido, echando una ojeada al reloj de muñeca. Va a llegar tarde. Y le volverán a echar la bronca. Y desde luego no puede permitirse que le despidan. No con esa factura enorme que tiene que pagar por el alquiler del piso.

Juntos desandan el camino y vuelven a subir las escaleras a la carrera.

Louis suelta al perro nada más entrar y se quita los pantalones del chándal, tirándolos sobre el sofá. Sin calcetines siquiera corre hasta el armario y saca un traje oscuro planchado a conciencia. Camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y tirantes oscuros que resaltan su culo. Evita no mirárselo demasiado, no vaya a ser que le empiece a dejar de gustar. Le suele pasar con su aspecto. Recuerda que cuando era un crío no tenía ningún complejo; lo primero por lo que empezó a quejarse fue su altura "demasiado bajo" y después la nariz. Más tarde las manos. Así que no puede permitirse despreciar su culo.

Tiene que tirarse al suelo para buscar debajo de la cama el único par de zapatos que tiene. Odia llevar zapatos.

Se lava los dientes al mismo tiempo que hace pis y después se peina el flequillo castaño claro en un tupé poco trabajado.

Se despide de Doc plantándole un beso en la cabeza, coge una bolsa de color azul marino que tiraría el día anterior en la entrada y cierra la puerta con un golpe.

Al tiempo que lo hace el teléfono móvil vibra en su bolsillo.

Es de su compañero de trabajo, Zayn.

_Ni siquiera llego tan tarde._

-        ¿Qué pasa? - Gruñe bajando las escaleras al trote.

-        Llegas tarde.

-        No llego tarde - mira el reloj -, tengo diez minutos de margen. Llego de sobras.

-        Estás bajando las escaleras de tu casa.

-        ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-        Porque hablas jadeando - la voz de Zayn suena victoriosa -. Mala suerte. Si hicieras algo de ejercicio eso no te pasaría.

-        Vete a la mierda.

-        Llegas tarde.

Le cuelga.

 _Estúpido_.

Pero Zayn tiene razón. La boca de metro más cercana está a cuatro minutos andando, dos y medio si va corriendo y de todas formas ir a su trabajo le cuesta algo así como quince minutos. Está jodido.

A pesar de todo corre como un condenado para no perder el vagón que está a punto de cerrar las puertas. Se tropieza con una mujer y pide perdón a regañadientes.

Ocho minutos para las ocho y media de la mañana.

Sería tan sencillo como ponerse el despertador antes. O no remolonear en la cama todos los días. Pero es que Louis nunca ha sido puntual. Tiene veinticinco años y nunca jamás ha llegado puntual a ningún sitio.

Cuando el reloj marca y media todavía le quedan dos paradas de metro y un niño ha empezado a llorar en el carrito y a su madre no parece importarle. Una chica vestida de uniforme ha escupido un chicle al suelo y Louis no ha tenido tantas ganas de salir de un transporte público en su vida.

Está de suerte y se abren las puertas. Tiene preferencia para salir así que adelanta a todo el mundo y echa a correr en largas zancadas. Zayn puede decir que nunca practica deporte pero es que ya tiene suficiente con todo el ejercicio que hace de ir de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Eso no pasaría si tuviera coche. O no llegase tarde siempre. Ya no recuerda ni qué se siente cuando vas tranquilo andando a los sitios.

**[Lana del Rey - Blue Jeans]**

Cuando cruza las puertas de la tienda y suena una dulce campanita, un muchacho que aparenta su misma edad, de piel bronce y cabello oscuro engominado le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-         Lo siento, lo siento... ¡Siete minutos, Zayn! ¡Siete!

-        Lo suficiente como para decir QUE HAS LLEGADO TARDE OTRA VEZ.

-        Tenía que hacer cosas en casa - pasa a su lado dándole un suave empujón en el hombro.

-        Como todo el mundo - Zayn le sigue.

Louis se dirige al pequeño almacén que hay en la trastienda. El único sitio allí que no huele a colonia de vainilla y que no parece sacado del catálogo de la revista Vogue. Tira la bolsa con desgana y se mira a un espejo con el ceño fruncido.

-        Ni siquiera te has peinado bien - Zayn saca un peine del bolsillo de su americana y se acerca. A pesar de las protestas de Louis, el chico acaba por repeinarle bien el tupé e incluso abotonarle la camisa y la americana - Ahora pareces hasta un buen dependiente.

-        A la gente le daría igual si fuera en chándal.

-        A nuestro jefe no, así que más te vale poner tu mejor sonrisa y salir ahí fuera para atender a quien entre.

Louis asiente y apoya los codos en el mostrador de cristal. Observa la tienda, pulcramente ordenada. Todo lo que hay ahí vale más dinero del que él ganará alguna vez en su vida. Podría guardar todas las botas que hay expuestas en el escaparate en una bolsa y venderlas de contrabando. Tendría la vida arreglada durante mucho tiempo.

Zayn le da la espalda y comienza a ordenar algunos jerséis.

Otro día igual.

Lo mismo una y otra vez desde que empezó a trabajar allí. Y lo peor es que no puede quejarse porque el sueldo no es malo y Zayn es un buen tipo con el que compartir el día. Huele bien. Es atractivo y a veces le gusta hablar de fútbol. No de la misma forma apasionada que a Louis pero algo es algo.

Además parecer ser un buen colega con el que salir de fiesta y probablemente sería a él a quien le confiaría Doc si algún día le pasase algo malo. Como ser atropellado por el metro o que alguno de sus vecinos decida a acabar con su vida por aburrimiento.

-        ¿Por qué ordenas eso? - Le pregunta. No tiene que elevar la voz. La tienda hace eco y el único sonido que se escucha es una canción de fondo - No va a venir nadie.

-        O puede que sí - Zayn ni siquiera se vuelve para hablarle -. Te quejas demasiado, Louis. Aquí tenemos aire acondicionado en verano y calefacción en invierno. Apenas hay clientela y nos pagan igual, ¿cuál es tu problema?

-        ¡Que me aburro!

Sí que es cierto todo lo que ha dicho Zayn, pero a veces a Louis le gustaría trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida como la mayoría de los tíos de su edad. Luego piensa en volver a casa oliendo a grasa y fritos en vez de a colonia perfumada y se le quitan las ganas. El problema de trabajar allí es que nunca pasa nada interesante. Algún curioso con los bolsillos vacíos se atreve a echar un vistazo y tratan de no juzgarle demasiado; un día una señora les llenó el mostrador de chaquetas para luego recordar que se había olvidado la tarjeta de crédito en casa y no volver jamás. Normalmente esas cosas no pasan. Siempre los mismos clientes y las mismas caras.

Mujeres mayores con mucho dinero y perros pequeños que tienen la manía de chuparlo todo. Chicas jóvenes a las que sus familias les prestan la tarjeta de crédito y algún que otro chico que le gusta la alta costura y que tiene dinero suficiente como para comprar algo ahí.

A Louis no le gustan la mayoría de las cosas que venden; prefiere sus camisetas blancas o negras lisas que no le han costado más de 10 libras. Lo de la ropa de marca es de locura. Cómo la gente gasta y gasta en algo porque lo ha diseñado Menganito o Fulanito.

-        ¿Has solucionado ya lo de tu aparato de música?

Para cuando se da cuenta Zayn está a su lado, etiquetando una camisa y mirándole con atención. Es increíble lo bien recortada que lleva la barba. Pestañas largas y pómulos marcados. No hace falta ser un genio para averiguar la razón por la que consiguió el puesto.

Es joven, guapo y con buena presencia.

A veces Louis se pregunta por qué le eligieron a él.

-        Oh - recuerda. Lleva más de un mes con el aparato de música estropeado después de que se tropezase con el cable y lo tirase al suelo y por supuesto no tiene dinero de sobras como para llevarlo a la tienda a que lo arreglen -. Sigue igual.

-        ¿Seguro que no quieres que me pase por tu casa esta tarde y le eche un vistazo?

Hace un ruido parecido al de un perro grande muy cansado. Es una idea muy tentadora que Zayn vaya a su piso. Sería genial que le arreglase de una vez por todas ese cacharro que algún día acabará por tirar por la ventana. Pero por otro lado...

-        Es que...

-        Si me dices que es por tu norma idiota de no llevar a gente a tu casa te juro que te doy una colleja.

-        No es eso...

Sí que es eso. Sólo hay dos tipos de personas que van a su casa: su madre la única vez que le ha visitado desde que se mudó y los ligues de una noche. Irse, tocar chufa y marcharse. Y Zayn no es ni su madre ni un cualquiera que ha conocido en un bar y del que no pretende acordarse al día siguiente.

-        Louis, de verdad que eres el tío más raro que he conocido. ¿Qué tienes en casa? ¿Una mazmorra sexual de esas?

-        No tengo tanto dinero como para eso.

-        ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Ocultas algo? - Le mira fijamente - ¿Eres un fugitivo? ¿Trabajas para la CIA?

-        ¡No! Si trabajase para la CIA tendría dinero para una mazmorra sexual, Zayn.

-        Bien pensado...

No le insiste más. A media mañana desaparece para ir a echarse un cigarro y Louis se queda sentado en uno de los sofás, jugueteando con el móvil entre las manos. Podría dejar que Zayn fuera a su piso una vez y que no volviera nunca más. O podría no preocuparle establecer lazos afectivos con las personas de vez en cuando.

Se ríe internamente.

Lleva sin tener un amigo años y eso no va a cambiar ahora. Zayn lleva mucho tiempo llamando a la puerta de la amistad y Louis ignorándole y a veces se siente mal. Principalmente porque es un buen tío y todo eso, pero piensa en tener que abrirse a alguien y contarle cosas y se deprime. Le horroriza.

¿Por dónde empezar? Puede comenzar por los problemas que tiene con su madre. Hablar del padre inexistente durante toda su vida. Las pocas ganas de hacer nada cuando se levanta por las mañanas. O incluso de su alergia a la penicilina.

Contarle a Zayn de aquella vez que le robaron sería una buena forma de plantearle la situación: que Louis es gafe y la vida no se lleva muy bien con él.

Levanta la cabeza cuando escucha la campanita de la puerta delantera sonar y se pone en pie ajustándose los pantalones. Lo bueno de trabajar allí es que casi siempre persona que entra persona que es un cliente potencial.

Se acerca sonriente con las manos en la espalda a la persona que acaba de entrar.

Y tal y como le ve, se queda clavado en el sitio.

**[Imagine Dragons: I'm so sorry]**

Es un chico alto, de espalda ancha, inclinado sobre unas botas que podrían pagar la comida de Doc durante sus próximos 14 años de vida. Tiene el pelo rizado, castaño y largo que le cae sobre los hombros y un poco más allá incluso. Viste un abrigo largo azul marino y las ya mencionadas botas acabadas en punta de brillantes plateados. Encaja en el perfil de cliente habitual, sin duda, pero Louis no le había visto en la vida.

Cuando se vuelve se da cuenta de que puede ser hasta incluso más joven que él. Ojos verdes con un poco de sombra en el párpado y mejillas sonrosadas. En efecto, tiene que rondar los 20 y no muchos más.

Y sin embargo es altísimo y parece sacado de una de las revistas que hay sobre el mostrador de cristal.

Sujeta entre las manos grandes un sombrero negro de ala y le observa con atención.

-        ¡Oh! - Louis se da cuenta de que está esperando a que le diga algo - Bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Buscaba algo en concreto?

Se siente estúpido tratando de usted a una persona que tiene cara de volver a casa y ponerse a jugar al Scalextric, pero es un buen empleado y sabe qué fórmulas de cortesía utilizar.

-        ¡Hola! - Sonríe ampliamente - Quería unas botas como esas - señala un par de nueva temporada. Valen un riñón y medio y son extraordinariamente feas. Doradas y brillantes. Muy brillantes -, espero que tengáis mi número.

-        Por supuesto - asiente Louis -, ¿qué número calza? Son unas de las más originales que hemos recibido este mes. Tiene buen gusto.

-        ¡Oh, gracias! Calzo un 45.

Louis se da la vuelta para no reírse en su cara; dice un "voy al almacén, ahora vuelvo" y echa a caminar hasta la trastienda.

Antes de ponerse a buscar abre la puerta que da a la calle y busca a Zayn con la mirada.

Ahí está, cruzado de brazos, exhalando una larga calada y pareciendo más modelo que nunca.

-        ¡Zayn! - Chista con las manos sobre la boca para que se le escuche más - Cliente.

-        ¡Oh! - Tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con la punta de un zapato negro y pulcro. Se repeina acercándose a él - ¿Quién es? ¿Es la señora Stone otra vez? Si es ella no me dejes solo porque siempre intenta tocarme el culo.

-        Que no - Louis le hace pasar al almacén -, busco un 45 de las botas esas aberrantes doradas de la entrada.

-        ¿Qué? - Zayn se queda pensativo - Voy. Tú ve con el cliente.

Louis asiente y vuelve por donde ha venido.

En la tienda el chico está ahora mirando una camisa con intensidad y Louis se pregunta si hará a idea eso de elegir las cosas más horteras de la tienda para poner su atención sobre ellas.

-        Esa está rebajada, cuesta unas 159 libras - Louis sonríe todo lo que puede. Es una persona diferente cuando está trabajando -. Se ha vendido bastante bien.

-        Entonces no la quiero - murmura el otro.

-        ¿Y eso? - Se le escapa a Louis.

-        Porque si algo se ha vendido mucho es que habrá gente llevándolo por todo Londres y quiero ser único.

Eso explicaría por qué le gustan las cosas feas.

Louis se queda quieto, con los pies anclados al suelo y observa al extraño en su ritual de reconocimiento de las prendas de ropa. Tiene las piernas larguísimas y cuando se agacha para echar un vistazo a varios cinturones, Louis tiene que prestarle atención a uno de los cuadros de la pared para no mirarle el culo.

_Zayn, por favor, date vida._

El chico suspira y se pone una mano en la cintura mirando a Louis directamente.

-        ¿Y las botas?

-        Mi compañero las trae ahora, disculpe yo...

-        Está bien - sonríe de nuevo. Louis se  da cuenta de que tiene hoyuelos. Marcados en las dos mejillas.

Dos minutos eternos después, Zayn aparece con una caja y una sonrisa enorme y se acerca a los dos.

-        Bienvenido, aquí tiene.

Louis se da cuenta de que el chico mira a Zayn con cierta sorpresa. Es lo que pasa siempre. No importa quién entre por esa puerta, en el momento en el que Zayn hace acto de presencia el resto de cosas a su alrededor se hacen invisibles, incluido Louis. Va a dar media vuelta para volver al mostrador cuando la voz del chico le sorprende.

-        Espera, espera, necesito tu opinión.

Louis se queda helado. En general nadie quiere su opinión para nada. Es Zayn el que se encarga de esas cosas; para algo es el que tiene pinta de diseñador famoso o algo así. Louis es el que ayuda. El tío de las gafas que tiene habilidad para marcar números en el ordenador y poner los precios.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su compañero y éste alza una ceja poblada.

El chico se ha quitado las botas y a la velocidad del rayo ya las has sustituido por las doradas.

Y Louis se sorprende a sí mismo pensando que con lo condenadamente feas que son, a él le quedan hasta bien.

-        Bueno - sonríe mirándose al espejo. Después se vuelve hacia Louis y se agacha para poder mirar la placa en la que pone su nombre -, ¿qué opina, Sr. Tomlinson?

-        Eeeeeeehhh... - Zayn le asesina con la mirada desde el otro lado - Son de un material muy bueno y... El diseñador...

-        Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿cómo me quedan a mí? - Gira sobre sí mismo - Creo que son geniales.

-        Son... Son geniales, sí. Le quedan bien. Con sus piernas. O sea... No...

-        Le quedarían maravillosamente con algún pañuelo del mismo color - San Zayn acude al rescate.

-        ¡Tienes razón!

Louis respira aliviado y se apresura a huir hacia la caja registradora. Allí en el mostrador se siente más seguro. Ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a mujeres indecisas, a hombres con poco autoestima e incluso a algún niño insoportable, pero ese cliente se le escapa por completo. Y ni siquiera entiende la razón más allá del hecho evidente de que es guapísimo y todo eso.

Observa cómo Zayn intenta encasquetarle alguna cosa más; tiene una habilidad increíble para convencer a la gente de que necesitan cosas que en realidad son inútiles. Sin embargo, el chico parece decidido a comprarse las botas y nada más, ni siquiera el pañuelo. Así que después de diez minutos más, está delante de la caja y Louis pasa el producto por el detector del código de barras.

-        ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

-        Tarjeta - El chico mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una tarjeta, en una pequeña funda plástico y se la extiende.

-        Gracias.

Louis intenta no pensar en que el olor del cliente apaga el habitual aroma a vainilla de la tienda. Es una mezcla entre lavanda y cosas bonitas. El ticket sale con lentitud y Louis lo coloca sobre el cristal.

-        ¿Su documento de identidad, por favor? - El chico vuelve a sacar del bolsillo el pequeño carné. Sale sonriente en la foto, pero a Louis se le va la vista a la fecha de nacimiento. Tiene 21 años y se llama... - Firme aquí, por favor.

Él se inclina y hace una firma rápida y curvada.

Louis murmura "gracias" al tiempo que mete la caja en una de las bolsas y se la da en la mano al chico de rizos. Se sonríen mutuamente durante un par de segundos y luego el otro se despide.

-        Gracias.

-        Que tenga un buen día.

Louis y Zayn se quedan de pie hasta que el chico desaparece por la puerta con un sonido de campanita y entonces la atmósfera vuelve a la normalidad.

-        Wow. - Zayn suelta una carcajada.

-        ¿Qué? - Louis alza una ceja.

-        Más vale que te quedes después un buen rato para limpiar las babas, porque lo has manchado todo.

-        ¡Pero qué dices!

-        Me has venido a buscar porque te iba a dar un infarto.

-        Eso no... - Louis se sonroja - Bueno, era guapo, ¿qué le voy a hacer? No le había visto nunca además.

-        Ahora es cuando dices "espero que vuelva otro día".

-        No.

Zayn levanta las manos y balbucea un "estáaaa bien" y empieza a recoger todas las bufandas que le ha enseñado al cliente.

"El cliente" que tiene nombre y apellidos para Louis ahora mismo.

Harry Styles.

Cierran la tienda a eso de las dos para ir a comer a la cafetería de la acera de enfrente. Zayn pide una hamburguesa y Louis musita que ya se comerá alguna de sus patatas fritas. Sin que pueda evitarlo, Zayn pide dos menús iguales y le hace callar cuando empieza a protestar.

Siendo sinceros Zayn es algo así como un ángel.

Se sientan en una de las mesas pegadas al cristal que da a la calle y Louis disfruta del sabor de la coca-coca bien fría.

-        Algún día te daré todo el dinero que te debo - le dice a Zayn dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-        No te preocupes, no es nada.

Desearía no tener problemas financieros; desearía no tener que pedir comida china casi todos los días. Pero sobre todo desearía que la razón de su falta de dinero no fuera consecuencia de su estupidez. Louis cobra lo mismo que Zayn y el otro se las apaña sin ningún problema. También es verdad que Zayn comparte piso con su novia, y ella tiene un sueldo bastante bueno, por lo que sabe. El pasado agosto se fueron juntos una semana a Los Ángeles, a una playa o algo así. No quiso preguntar porque eso sería intimar demasiado.

Louis no se va de vacaciones desde que tenía diez años y su madre les llevó a él y a sus hermanas a la montaña a acampar. Frío y malvaviscos.

Lo daría todo por volver a ese momento.

Ahora es un proyecto de adulto con responsabilidades y muchas facturas que pagar. No sólo el alquiler del piso, y la comida, la luz y el agua. El problema viene de antes y es el culpable de que no pueda permitirse cena caliente.

La matrícula de la universidad.

-        Creo que voy a ir a buscar más kétchup.

Louis observa cómo Zayn se levanta. Y cómo él un grupito de chicas adolescentes que se ríen desde su mesa. Es increíble el efecto que tiene su compañero de trabajo en el resto del universo. También es normal. Cogiendo varios sobres de kétchup con las manos y expresión de felicidad, Zayn podría ser el protagonista de un anuncio de Heinz. No es el tipo de tío que llames atractivo y la gente tenga opiniones diversas; la cosa con Zayn es que su cara es simétrica y perfecta y no hay nada que pueda cambiar de lugar. Todo está en su sitio. Y además viste con traje y le queda bien y se hace la manicura y va al barbero.

Y luego está Louis, ahí sentado, con mayonesa en la punta de la nariz, las gafas mal graduadas y un grano donde le empieza a crecer el flequillo.

Si existe un dios tiene muy mala leche, la verdad.

Se vuelve a sentar justo enfrente de él y le ofrece uno de los sobrecitos que Louis acepta. De reojo mira a las chicas, que siguen atentas a los dos. _¿Cuántos años tendrán? ¿Diecisiete?_ A punto de tener que tomar una decisión importante para sus vidas. Alguna irá a la universidad, como hizo Louis y otras acabarán trabajando en esa misma cafetería. Prefiere no pensar en nada relacionado con la universidad porque la comida la está sentando francamente bien y no tiene ganas de acabar vomitando por algún lado.

-        ¿No te incomodan? - Le pregunta a Zayn con verdadera curiosidad - Siempre que salgo contigo pasa lo mismo.

-        ¿Las chicas, dices? - Zayn se encoge de hombros - A Perrie le molesta más que a mí.

-        Entiendo. - No entiende. A él le gustaría que de vez en cuando alguien le prestase atención de esa forma.

-        No es mi culpa ser tan guapo - bromea.

-        Ya...

-        Aunque al chico de esta mañana le has interesado más tú.

A Louis se le atraganta un pepinillo. _¿Por qué hay pepinillos en mi hamburguesa?_ Y tose dándose golpes en el pecho.

-        ¿Q... Qué?

-        Te ha preferido a ti antes que a mí - incluso masticando con la boca medio abierta es sexy -, y te ha sonreído varias veces.

-        Tú deliras.

-        Oye, que estaba delante. Era guapo, ¿verdad?

Louis se pregunta cómo siquiera Zayn puede tener dudas de lo guapo que era Harry Styles. Aunque bueno, con la gente heterosexual uno nunca sabe, y eso que Zayn es especial en ese sentido. No tiene problemas en admitir que es capaz de saber cuándo un chico es guapo o no lo es. Louis se lo agradece.

-        Tenía el pelo bonito, supongo.

-        Y un gusto horrible.

-        Y un gusto horrible - se ríe Louis -. Pero se ha llevado esas botas infernales, así que más caja para este mes.

-        Y que lo digas, hermano.

Louis no le dice nada porque sabe que le ha salido del alma. Sólo espera que esas confianzas no le lleven a Zayn a pedirle que vaya a su casa a cenar con su novia o algo así. Primero es eso y luego partidas al scrabble los tres juntos y cuando menos te lo esperas los dos se están enrollando y tú cuestionándote el sentido de la vida y de tu soltería.

Pero Louis tampoco quiere pensar en soltería ni relaciones.

Ahora está en un momento genial de su vida. Vive solo. Tiene un perro. Está comiendo carne recién hecha y ha vendido unas botas de 1.300 libras sin demasiado esfuerzo. Es cierto que el otro día encontró una cucaracha en el baño y que el mando del televisor no tiene pilas, pero ahora no quiere darle vueltas. Ya tendrá tiempo cuando vuelva a casa y tenga que cambiar de canal.

La tarde transcurre sin ninguna novedad. Un grupo de chicas entran a cotillear cerca de las cuatro y no compran nada. Una señora mayor habla durante más de media hora con Zayn y luego se lleva un vestido de puntillas.

Y luego cierran.

Zayn enciende un cigarro nada más salir, baja la persiana y le ofrece otro. Louis niega con la cabeza, igualmente agradecido. Se despiden el uno del otro y Louis echa a andar hasta la boca de metro. Habría cogido el cigarrillo con muchas ganas. Está intentando dejar de fumar. Una de las razones es que todo el mundo sabe que es malo para la salud y los pulmones y que es posible que te dé cáncer. Y a quién va a engañar, si hay una posibilidad aunque sea mínima de que algo malo pase, probablemente le pase a él. Y otra razón es que el tabaco es muy caro y no puede permitírselo.

Lleva varios meses usando tabaco de liar pero no le gusta el olor que se le queda en los dedos ni tener que preparar un cigarro cada vez que quiere fumar. Para cuando lo ha liado se le han pasado las ganas o ha perdido la paciencia. Hay que tener un doctorado para poder enrollar esas condenadas mierdas.

Tiene suerte y se puede sentar en el metro. Apoya la cabeza en una de las barras y observa a una mujer que lee distraídamente un libro del que no puede ver el título. Hace siglos que no lee nada porque no tiene tiempo. De hecho hace siglos que no hace nada aparte de pasear al perro y trabajar y quejarse.

Cuando queda una parada se levanta cansado y se acerca a la puerta. Pensar en que al día siguiente va a tener que hacer lo mismo le desgasta emocional y físicamente. Y ni siquiera son las ocho de la noche todavía.

Baja del vagón y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Se da cuenta entonces que no ha mirado el móvil desde hace un buen rato y cuando lo hace se encuentra un mensaje de su madre:

"Llámame cuando puedas, un beso"

Le entran ganas de darse por muerto y asustarla durante unos cuantos días pero ni siquiera él es tan malo. De todas formas no tiene intención de hablar con ella todavía. Llega a su apartamento y sube las escaleras de una en una, con la mano en la barandilla. Al llegar a su puerta introduce la llave y con un golpe de hombro entra en el piso.

Huele a cerrado y a perro. Tendría que haber ventilado.

Doc dobla la esquina corriendo y se tira al suelo para que le empiece a acariciar la tripa.

-        ¡Hola, chico! - El animal cierra los ojos - ¿Qué tal, eh?

Se da cuenta entonces de que hay una carta a su nombre en el suelo y con un resoplido agarra la correa y se la pone al perro alrededor del cuello.

-        Voy a sacarte a mear antes de que me dé un infarto, ¿vale?

Parece que Doc dice vale, porque tira de él con todas sus fuerzas y apenas le da tiempo a cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Pasear a Doc es una de las cosas que más le gustan de su existencia así que se permite unos largos veinte minutos de pasar un poco de frío y caminar. Después, y cuando el animal ya no tiene nada más que hacer, vuelven al piso.

Ahora ya no tiene excusa ni para abrir la carta ni para llamar a su madre. El problema es que no sabe cuál de las dos cosas le va a doler más y cuál debería hacer antes.

Decide llamar a su madre.

-        ¿Hola? - La voz de la mujer, con el mismo acento que tiene Louis le contesta.

-        Ey...

-        ¡Louis! ¿Qué tal, hijo?

-        Bien.

-        ¡Me alegro!

-        ¿Querías algo?

-        Saber cómo estás, cariño.

-        Bien, estoy bien - se deja caer en el sofá, todavía con los zapatos puestos. Se da cuenta de lo que tiene que decir a continuación -, ¿y vosotras?

-        Tus hermanas están de maravilla, ¿has llamado a Lottie?

-        No.

-        Tendrías que hacerlo. Ver qué tal le va.

-        Mamá...

-        Louis, eres un adulto.

"Louis eres un adulto" es la frase favorita de su madre. Tiene problemas de dinero pues hay que solucionarlo porque "Louis eres un adulto". Baja la bolsa y "Louis eres un adulto". Se declara la guerra en Gran Bretaña y "Louis, eres un adulto", tienes que arreglarlo.

Le gustaría decirle que ella también es adulta. Que siempre ha sido adulta. Y que ser adulta no le ha impedido cagarla muchas veces.

-        ¿Algo más?

-        Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-        Sí...

-        Buenas noches, cielo.

-        'Nas noches.

Y cuelga.

Tira el teléfono a un lado del sofá y se quita los zapatos antes de romper el sobre con la mano derecha.

Doc le observa moviendo el rabo.

Efectivamente es lo que esperaba. Es la letra de la casera.

_Le recordamos señor Tomlinson que la fecha límite para pagar el alquiler expira en cuatro días. Si no hemos recibido el ingreso tendrá que dejar el piso. Si ha sido un error será mejor que acuda al banco cuanto antes._

_Un saludo,_

_Verónica Joe._

-        De puta madre. - Gruñe.


End file.
